Look Mommy The crack monkey wrote a story
by zombie eats gurl
Summary: the best worst Gorillaz oneshot stupid mess mixed with bad spelling mmm goodwriten by a monkey


HI This story is the result of stpidness and was written by a lazy monkey with a marker

The monkey canonnt spell(Lcan spell but chousse not to o it well..goodhe monkey ie read just writes realy badly enjouy PIE

One down and gloomy day at Knog studios an asian teenger sat on the ledge of one of it's many dirty windows. Noodle was her name not because she was pale, skinny, short,boobless and basicaly resembled a noodle ,but because it was the only english word she could say at 10 years. At this momment she was staring off into the vast ocean that was her long fringe and worndering where she would be if she had said another word when she came from the crate.Like Bob. Dingo...or.Penis. Suddering at this thought she turned and headed down the hall into the bathroom. Washing the blood and snot off her hands she glanced into the mirror and idmediantly regreted it. In the corrner of the room she spoted Murdoc and smelled the alcohol that wrafted off of him. Of course this was normal for him but what wasn't was the fact that he was weaning ladies bra ,thong and a long honey bond wig.

" MY EYES THEY BURN!" Noddle wept

"What's this ...Noddle girl why are you in my derssing room?" he questioned with a slur in h vocie.

" Murdoc your wasted...how long have you been there?"

" Yea...and?"

" WTF?

"Long enough."

"Noodle earlier today I was thinking...thinkng hard..about the fans..cuz it's all about the fans right ?"

".Oo.."

"I realized we have to keep them happy and give them wat they want. Of course I have no bloody clue what those crazies want so I asked them. They convinced me with wisky and rum that we are made for each other."

Somewhere during this stament Murdoc begun pissing in one of the stalls.

_Flush_

"Huh?"

" You stupid retard," he exploded " I'm- giving -you-permission- to love- me- like- everyone-else.!"

Silent ness

Murdoc toock a step towards Noodle.

"OMG RAPPPPPPE, HELP RAPPPPPPEEEE RAPE EPAR NOOOOO!" She screacked like a bancnie

BOoM!11 lolones

Sevral thousand cops crashed through the walls and on top of Mudoc. Aparently they had the whole studio bugged and phones tapped,waiting for the perfect oppertunity to strike.

"HOLY FUCKING SATAN!" Murdoc yelped as the fuzz (old 70s word for cops)litterily beat the living crap out of him. Feeling thankful that they were allready in the loo(Bathroom) the turds crawled to the toiletsand flushed themselfs. PIE

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

" It wasn't my fault those bloody fangirls put me up to it Dammit Noodle you'll pay IN BLOOD!"

Banging of the graval

"Mr. Nicol if you threatend the victim one more time I'm adding 5 movie years to your sentence." annonced the judge person manwoman

Murdoc murdders under his breath.

" What was that Mr. N?"

" I SAID GO FAR AWAY MIMIE POO HEAD!

Gasp Shock awe

"Get him out of my sight now!' Boomed the manwoman and Murdoc was dragged into a holding cell.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLFLFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFfffffffff

later at court

Murdoc is guily and sent to prision for attemted rape for 10 years.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLllllllllllllllllllLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLlllllllll

much later at Knog

They had a party

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

lit bit later

A few fans crash the party and get 2D wasted

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After midnight

Noddle screames rape

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLl

Two days later at court

"It wasn't my ault those bloody fans put me up to it , Noodle luv you saw em' !" 2d pouts

the jury awwawws then cough and shift uncomturforbly

Noddle stares blankly in his direction. She is unable to see his cuteness through her bangs."

" No."

"Well it's late and I'm treid so who wants to lock him up for 10 years and call it a night?" askes the manwoman

2d sobs like a lill girl

"NOOOO ANAL RAPE!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLll

2 weeks later at the Prison

" Murdoc oh noes noddle is dead!"2d wept" She was gunned down by helicopters on the windmill!"

" lucky bastard. I was going to break out and be the one to do that."

" I hear the killer is going to be joining our cell 2morow."

"GOod GravY i need some new panties!"

"Oo"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Chuck norris enjoys knitting socks, and by knitting I mean kicking

And by socks I mean babies.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Russ!"exclamed two dee and Murdocwhen they saw their new cell mate.

"S'up guys?"

"You killed Noddle?"

"Yup."

"WHY?" 2d

" Cuz that ho waz getting between me and my men."

XX

END

Congradulations you have survied go celibbrate kick a baby or t2wo :M


End file.
